


Not the Only One Fighting

by infinitemoths



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, M/M, idk I'm sad we're all sad and I like songfics based off Regina Spektor, only mild mattfoggy I was lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitemoths/pseuds/infinitemoths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No thank you, no thank you, no thank you, no thank you, I ain't about to die like this.  I can afford chemo like I can afford a limo, and on any given day I'd rather ride a limousine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only One Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> summary by Regina Spektor.  
> I apologize, I really do... Actually, I don't.  
> My aunt recently died of liver cancer, so I've experienced the hell and felt the need to put all of you through it too.

White walls.  White walls and white clothed people, rushing in and out faster and more frequently than he was sure he was currently breathing.  Cancer.  He didn’t know where it started, or how it spread, or where to… but his whole body ached and he could barely keep his eyes open anymore.  It wasn’t the cancer’s fault, they’d already removed the growth and were simply finishing with radiation, but the radiation was kicking his ass.

“How are you today, Mr. Nelson?”, “Have you been able to eat?”, “Has anyone visited today?” all these questions tended to blur together anyway, and he had trouble answering correctly.  He was always so tired, exhausted, and nauseous; but, if he had to compare, he was almost certain Matt Murdock was in worse shape than he was.

While Foggy lay in the hospital bed, sometimes allowed to move around now that he was slowly, slowly healing, Matt found himself sitting upright all night.  He would never leave, downright refused.  The smell of the hospital, the chemicals pumped into his friend, his partner, possibly the love of his life… It made him sick.  So sick, in fact, that sometimes, when all Foggy had to vomit was bile, Matt lost his lunch for him.  He was a wreck.  Although he couldn’t see, the mere idea of Foggy being so miserable hurt his heart and made it hard to swallow.

“You doing ok?”  It had been relatively quiet in the room when Matt had asked, able to hear Foggy’s heartbeat despite the other loud sounds drowning it out.  Beeping and footstep echoes and pained screaming… He tried to center his attention solely on the slow, familiar heartbeat he recognized as the man he fell in love with in college.

“Was just about to ask you that,” Foggy chuckled, his gaze moving from Matt’s face to his own IV.  He couldn’t look at Matt too long, it made him scared; he was so, so terrified to see the man he always thought was the strongest man alive look so… so weak.  He could imagine Matt thought the same, but on a slightly different plane without the aid of sight.  “You don’t have to worry about me, buddy, I got constant watch on me.” he tapped the plastic handle of the nurse’s call button for emphasis, hoping the gentle noise would help Matt center on the room they were currently in.  The expression on his best friend’s face only broke his heart more.  “Matt, the doctors said I’m fine.  Only, like, a month more of this.  Then I can get back with you and Karen, work in the office again, get shit done.  Come on, Matt, believe me.”

Matt did believe him, he had no reason not to, it was just that right now was too much for him.  He held tightly onto Foggy’s free hand, almost hard enough to displace something, as he felt his face twist and his throat tighten.  In seconds, he was crying.

It felt like a stab.  Seeing Matt cry hurt Foggy more than any tumor in the world.  “Buddy, it’s gonna  be alright… Really, just one month more.  I’ve been strong for you, I got through this, you gotta get through just this last month.”

“I thought I lost you,” Matt’s spoke in sobs and gasps, his head spinning from everything happening at once.  It broke Foggy’s heart more.  All he could do was lay there, gently rubbing his fingers in his grip while he cried into his hospital gown.  “I- I love you, Foggy.”

  
He was no human lie detector like the latter, but he could certainly tell when Matt Murdock was being honest.  “I love you too, Matt… And, trust me, you’re not gonna get rid of Foggy Nelson like this without a fight.”


End file.
